Isle of Elves
by One4TheThumb10
Summary: The young High Elf mage Nirviidoor is sent to Tamriel to meet with the empire while the armies of the High Elves prepare for an all out assualt agaisnt there Imperial brethren.
1. Chapter 1

**Isle of Elves**

The wind whipped at his blue cloak causing him to pull it tighter around him. The robe stretched down to his shins, from there continued white mage shoes. He was yellow skinned, tall and moved lifelessly across the continent of the Summerset Isle. He was one of the proud and stuck up High Elves. He carried his tall frame across the isles, while he was tall for a human he was a small High Elf in consideration. His name was Nirviidoor Fellderwynn and he was young and stupid. He was born in the isles and when he was young the council of mages found him to be strong in the Arcane arts, more so than the rest of his peers, the rest of the High Elves. He was tooken for training so that one day he could join the ranks of a High Elf mage, or battlemage if fait was to provide that choice for him. He had lived in the Isles his whole life studying the deceptive art of magic, while the Imperials grew close to upsetting the wise council of mages. The wind swirled in circles in an impossibly windy day for the tropical, desert land of the Isles. Nirviidoor had been walking for only a few minutes before the tall towers of Alinor climbed into sight. The sun shone off them in a fragrant of colors, dazzling to the eyes. Alinor having lived here for 17 years had grown accustomed to the sights and sounds of the mer capital Alinor. He lived in a small shack miles away from the city as most learning mages did. He had been ordered to report to the council of mages as they requested his company. When the mages were concerned it was best not to question them. So in a rush Nirviidoor had done his hair, making sure it swayed behind its blackness catching the heat even though there wasn't much this particular day. Nirviidoor mumbled something and the air around him grew noticeably warmer, a basic spell for any mage of a High Elves status. Even though Nirviidoor kept his cloak close, and his hood tight waiting for a new spasm of wind that would cool the air down around him. The walls of Alinor stuck straight up clubbing down any invaders chances of a safe arrival. The city was dazzling to an outlander and many ambassadors had seen its stunning shape, as they attempted to bargain with the proud High Elves. The Imperials believed in their empire a little too strongly Nirviidoor thought, they had no clue to how little the Elves thought of their empire or how fragile and meaningless there alliance meant. If the Elves decided to band up, the Bosmer, Dunmer and Altmer could wipe away the Imperials Empire and once again take human slaves. But life was much more than slavery and Empires, the Elves had been working on finding there lost ancestors for as long as they had lived that was there focus there purpose. The gates remained open in the daytime and at eight the guards closed them with the utterance of a spell only they knew. Nirviidoor advanced threw them easily thinking about what the council could have wanted from him. He was a young wizard and while he was powerful his lack of experience left a wanting. He still had much to do where his training was concerned and that said he had almost no idea what the council could have wanted from him.

Altmer sat in the street talking, about the weather, the Empire and the council of Mages. The streets were always busy, and they were particularly busy this day as Nirviidoor traversed them in silence. The wind had died down considerably in side the city and the walk was almost pleasant. The council chambers stretched up into the sky scraping the white slabs of clouds. The chambers were as white as the rest of the town in order to reflect the light, in a brilliant blaze of colors. The closer Nirviidoor got to the chambers the more and more mages he noticed dressed in the blue robes that Nirviidoor himself wore. In front of the chambers was the Arcane district the school for mages, it was a much larger building but no were as high. It was also white but because of its lack of height the light reflected much more dully off the building. The Arcane district was an assortment of classrooms or studies and magical applications. Alter of Enchantments or Spell-making alters scattered the Arcane district. Benches scattered the courtyard giving professors and instructors the perfect spots to teach there students the finer points of Magicka and all its applications. Nirviidoor continued straight on threw talking to a few other apprentices who he had known since his own training began.

"Nirviidoor," they said "where are you going?"

"The council wants to speak to me," Nirviidoor replied continuing his long walk.

The gate that blocked off the Arcane District from the chambers some how new who to admit entrance to and who not to the gate was wrought iron and rusted. It was as old as the mages some said, and that the first Altmer wizards built it to keep out there Nedic intruders. The gate swung open to let Nirviidoor past and taking a deep breath he continued forward, the first time he had been here was when he was first thought to have acceptable magic abilities. As a child the council had tried him to see if the Magicka that flowed threw every being did so to a greater degree in him. The council tested him; his will his intelligence, strength, speed, and even his endurance. They were looking for a sign that this Altmer was worth the funding and hassle of training and he assumed they found a sign. He dimly remembered his parents they were both Altmer as was very common, to mix blood in Altmer culture is boarding suicidal. He didn't remember there face but he did remember his mom's voice asking him to be strong and to remember them. Nirviidoor thought he failed, he had no recollection of his parents and the council forbids anyone to tell them, but when he finished his training he promised he would find them, alive or dead.

The hallways were red and plush, with long stretching carpets and paintings that showed the true culture and appreciations of art that the Altmer people held. He followed the hallways until he reached a wooden floored circular room enclosed by a desk. An Altmer woman sat behind it, she was much older than Nirviidoor and she had great lengths of bags and wrinkles under her eyes.

"Nirviidoor?" she asked eying the young mage before her.

He shook his head "The council is waiting threw the door," she said.

Nirviidoor pushed open the wooden door and stepped threw. He was surrounded by mages on all sides of all ages. Some were very old on the point of dyeing while the youngest were 20-30 years older than Nirviidoor. While their ages were very different they were all Altmer as was custom. The council had always been compromised of Altmer mages, the most respected. At no time did the number of council members grow above 70. The council operated separate of there mages guild brothers in Cyrodiil and other parts of Tamriel. It had been this way since the invention of there guild as they were the first and would probably be the last. They were the true mages of times passed and the greatest masters of Magicka and the arcane arts of all of Cyrodiil. The other races feared them and there magical capabilities waiting for the time when they thought there mages weakest. There foot soldiers however, left something to want as they were not the most gifted warriors, but in combination with there fierce mages, beside the Imperials and Redguards they were the most feared in Tamriel.

"Nirviidoor" a mage said from some where far off in to the room "I assume you do not know why we have called you here?"

"No sir," Nirviidoor squeaked.

"It is quite simple son, the Imperials have been putting much pressure on us these last few years to allow them passage into our land. They want to see the Isles, run up and down our beaches and they want access to our records. Obviously we can not allow this to happen, we have been free of Imperial rule as we see it and we would like this to continue if at all possible so we have told Imperial officials that we will be sending a Mage to inspect Cyrodiil and talk to the Emperor and spend time in Cyrodiil. We wanted to send a young mage who was of a lower rank but who was as powerful as some of us in this room. Your teachers speak highly of you son, they call you the next great Arch-Mage they say your power is enough to quell even the strongest Imperial army. We can not go ourselves for fear of someone in Cyrodiil particularly Necromancers or Anti-Altmer or even the Empire taking us too seriously. Instead we want you to go who can survive anything they throw at you if that is there intent. We hope your low rank in the guild will protect you but of this we can not be sure."

"But sir my training….."

"Of course you will still continue your training just under one of us in Cyrodiil; one has already been appointed for you, my son," the old mage said.

"Is this the council's will?" Nirviidoor asked feeling the chance to impress the council and the Altmer community as a whole.

"Aye."

"Then I will do as asked."

"That is all any of us can ask," the old mage said with some finality.

The life of Nirviidoor and the Altmer in particular was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later Nirviidoor was galloping away from Alinor or horseback. He had a pack strapped carefully to his colt, and inside his pack was an assortment of odd spell books he had never read, scrolls from his past training, food delicacies that were prepared fresh for him, and a book all about the Imperials Empire. The council had prepared the leather bound book just for the young Altmer, inside was hundreds of pages about the Empires past, Emperors current rulers, landscape, and the current strife that riddled Cyrodiils countryside. Nirviidoor had enchanted each and every item so that it remained weightless and easy for him to carry. Nirviidoor looked behind him as the capital city of Alinor faded into the shadows. The council had also provided him with a small map of Cyrodiil so he planned to make it to Dusk and than hopefully find transport across the rough seas to Valenwood. The council gave him a little over five-thousand septims enough to buy transport on any ship but really Nirviidoor just wanted something relatively comfortable. The sun beat down on him and the horse, Nirviidoor mumbled something under his breath and instantly the horse felt the release of sunlight and the air around him cool down a good amount. Nirviidoor had perfected the art of making travel more comfortable. He stopped three times in the next seven hours and the third time was the time he finally decided to turn it in and go to sleep. The horse was almost exhausted after so much travel, so Nirviidoor rewarded him with a nice drink of water. The horse grazed for quite a while roaming where his short rope would allow, and Nirviidoor fell asleep to the brown horse grazing.

The next morning was very hot, the sun berated the two at every turn Nirviidoor knew that he had to keep moving, but he took it slow. He walked the horse mostly but once in a while galloped him. He lost ground from the hellish pace he had set yesterday but even so he fell asleep a few hundred miles from Dusk, thinking about meeting the Cyrodiilic Empire. The tropical landscape of the Summerset Isle was beautiful Nirviidoor realized, he had never been this close to Dusk, and as he left the next morning the weather was much cooler. He continued on a good pace chewing a little more than one-hundred and fifty miles off of his total. The landscape began to look more and more like a beach as sand became more prevalent. As Nirviidoor fell asleep again he remarked on the feeling of loneliness as he hadn't seen a fellow traveler since he left, the next day would change that. The next morning brought one of the frequent rain storms that plagued the Isles, the whole day rain poured on the two as they trudged threw the mud. Even with the nasty weather Nirviidoor cut off another hundred miles before he ran into a male Argonian, right before night fall. Nirviidoor was surprised as only Imperials were allowed in the Isles and even than they weren't aloud past Alinor. The Argonian looked lost as he scanned the tropical forest for any sign of movement. He was on foot, and every step he took was careful and deliberate.

The Argonian heard the snap of a twig as the horse crossed a rough patch of track. He turned abruptly drawing a dagger and holding it between him and the young Altmer. The Argonian looked young fifteen at most, he was short and his skin was a light shade of red splashed with dull greens and oranges. His tail swished against the ground as the Argonian braced himself for the Altmers attack. It would be a fruitful effort as the Altmer could strike him dead with any spell in his dangerous repertoire. Nirviidoor had no reason to kill the Argonian while he held some prejudices he didn't hold as much as the rest of the Altmers did; the Argonian could remain on the Isle as far as he was concerned.

"Calm yourself, friend I mean you no harm, I am not like my Altmer brethren. You are allowed here and I would offer my help if you are in need?" Nirviidoor said.

He began to lower his dagger but still eyed Nirviidoor cautiously, "There are many here do not share the same views, I am sorry for being jumpy."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I have lived here since my birth I have seen our cruelties to others, but my offer remains, I am traveling to Dusk after all."

"I am rather lost it seems that the forest is larger than I at first believed," the Lizard said sheathing his dagger.

"Where are you looking to travel to?"

"I need a way out of this land, not all of your kind are as forgiving, and I'm still at a lost to believe you are."

Nirviidoor held many prejudices and hated the Imperials most of all if he had found an Imperial in the forest things may have turned out very differently. He didn't love the other races but he didn't hate most of them he found them disgusting, repulsive but not worth exterminating. For some reason he liked this Argonian, he moved with a politeness a caution as if he was much wiser than his age would lead others to believe.

"What's your name friend?" Nirviidoor asked trying to remain polite.

"Baland I hail from the province of the Lizards, what about you Altmer?"

"My name is Nirviidoor and I hail from this province, we can travel together for a while I believe, I am also trying to leave the Isles as beautiful as they are."

"Why would a young Altmer want to leave his own province?"

"The council of mages once a representative in Cyrodiil so I have abided by their rule…"

"Council of Mages?" he asked quizzically.

"They are the primary ruling body in the Altmer culture, and the leaders of my guild, as I am a Mage myself. I find it equally hard to believe that an Argonian would be way out here in the land of the High Elves."

"Our ship was tossed upon the shore," he said simply "If it is all the same to you I would very much like to get moving, this province moves wrong."

Baland moved toward Nirviidoor as the High Elf started the horse walking again. Baland followed for a while before they switched and the proud High Elf walked behind a beast that should have been his slave years before. Ten miles later the party stopped moving and set up camp amongst the reeds of the tropical forest. Nirviidoor pitched his tent with only an utterance of a few select words. The tent flew out of his pack and set itself up in record fashion.

"Would be nice to let magic do the work once in a while," the Argonian said.

"Allow me," Nirviidoor said as he muttered another few words and the Argonians tent set up perfect no more than ten feet away from Nirviidoors. The night was rather rough for the two in separate tents. The wind howled in the night air and the temperature dropped below zero. The wind ruffled the tent tearing at it with all the fury of the Divines. Nirviidoor would have cast another spell to increase the heat in the tent except at this point he was exhausted. He was too tired from the events of travel and when he tried to remember the spell he hit a barrier, fatigue could be a cruel enemy. He debated on whether to drink one of his very valuable mana restore potions, but decided that the few he had could be better used later on, and so suffered out the cold like a scout would have.

The morning was also cold and along with the rising snow was a light snow fall, it was becoming winter in the isles, and going was tough for the party of two. The horse plodded along through the tracks of snow, and after five hours of travel the city of Dusk had come in to view. The wall was made out of what looked like palm tree, and at the top of the wall was sharpened sticks to ward off invaders. Because the city was so close to the beach the primary building blocks were the palm trees of the beach. The small cabins were just visible above the ten foot wall; they were also made out of the palm trees. Lakes riddled the village because water constantly traveled back and forth between the ocean and the tropical forest. They tied the horse up to a pole beside the wall and entered the city. Compared to Alinor it was very small, the reason it was labeled as a city was because of the ports, it would serve there purpose perfectly. Baland tried to keep his head down as he moved around in the city of Dusk.

"We need to find passage to Valenwood," the Argonian said in a whisper to Nirviidoor trying to remind him why they were their.

"I know, I know," he said walking through the gate in Dusk.

They walked slowly, cautiously through the village towards the ports and the gigantic warships that promised freedom for the Argonian. There was a group of sailors crowded around a ship called The Great Dune. The Altmer approached them slowly while the Argonian watched from a good distance.

"Hello Sirs," the High Elf said "I am part of the Mages council and upon there decree they bid me find passage with my slave the Argonian over there," he said pointing to the Argonian. "To Valenwood the land of the Bosmer I can pay little but I'm sure the mages council would appreciate it."

"Yea we never heard that one," a rugged Altmer sailor said.

"Here," Nirviidoor said handing the sailors a paper; it bore the official seal of the council and the request of transportation to the forests of Valenwood. The sailors eyed the papers carefully reading the fine print. They attempted to read but they all squinted attempting to read the small document.

"It doesn't mention a slave."

"Of course it doesn't slave trade is illegal in Cyrodiil most don't even know it exists in the Summerset Isle."

"It says here you can offer payment, transportation isn't free."

"I can offer two-thousand septims just a little short of what I'm sure you expect as payment."

"Than let's see what we can do," the sailor said clapping him on the back and motioning for the Argonian "it's time to meet our captain."


	3. Chapter 3

The ship was extraordinarily large and made out of the same palm trees that the rest of the village was made out of. The deck creaked as the Altmer and sailor traversed the ship. There were crates stacked high blocking out most of the visual of the deck. Stairs led down to what Nirviidoor believed was the crew and guest quarters. Behind the navigation deck was a door, above the door was the words CAPTAIN QUARTERS. The door squeaked open revealing a table laden with food, a small bed tucked away in the corner, a dresser, and a chest. A man sat at the table stuffing himself with food, he turned revealing the dark skin of a Redguard. Surprised, Nirviidoor raised his brow.

The sailor began laughing "Redguards are the finest Naval Captains in Tamriel; they were born for the sea, more so than the Lizards."

The captain stood up extending his hand to the Altmer "The name's Lionel."

Nirviidoor accepted his hand "Nirviidoor," he said with a grunt.

"Exactly where are you looking to head?" the Redguard said.

"Valenwood."

"He is in touch with the council of Mages Captain," the sailor said excitedly.

"What about payment?" the captain said directed to both Altmer.

"Two-thousand septims, just a little short of what you expect I'm sure," Nirviidoor said a little threatening.

"A mage you bring me a Mage Erandur? A pompous good for nothing, stuck up High Elf mage, who thinks he can come up here and order me around on my own ship? Let me tell you something High Elf," he said venomously "I will kill you before you can so much as utter a spell, this is my ship and whatever is say goes, got that Altmer? Two-thousand five hundred septims or you'll be swimming to Valenwood."

"Yes your Excellency" Nirviidoor said sarcastically attempting to further disrespect the Redguard captain.

"Take his coins and get him below deck and out of sight, Erandur, I don't want to hear from this High Elf."

Nirviidoor removed the coins sitting them on the table before he allowed himself to be escorted below deck. Below deck was small and cramped, there were long stretches of hallways only broken by the occasional room. The rooms themselves were small, some had windows above their beds others had paintings. Inside the room was a bed and a dresser with just enough room to move between them. Some rooms had two beds and two dressers, these rooms were more cramped than the singles. Erandur pushed a door open revealing one of the double rooms, and motioning for the Argonian to enter.

"You and the Argonian will be staying here, unless you want to be thrown overboard I recommend you not upset the Captain again," Erandur said.

Erandur turned and left his footsteps echoing off the wood walls.

"What did you do?" the Argonian asked a tone of disappointment in his voice.

"I simply told him that two-thousand is all I would charge for passage on his ship."

"How much did you pay?"

"Two-thousand five hundred," Nirviidoor answered.

For some reason Baland found this bit of information very funny, he continued to laugh as he tossed himself on to his bed. "Thank you young Altmer, it means a lot that one of you would do this for an Argonian."

"Sure, Baland, where are you going after Valenwood?"

"We will just have to see, but I can't wait till we are back in the sea." Baland said flashing what passed as an Argonians smile.

The rest of the day, the two spent in their cramped rooms. Nirviidoor read his spell books, waiting to get tired and fall asleep. The ship hadn't left yet and wouldn't till midday tomorrow. Baland asked to borrow a few of his spell books and immersed himself in the wonders of the Altmers knowledge on the arcane arts. Nirviidoor found it no threat at all that he learn the secrets of High Elf magic as Argonian wizards were very weak were magic was concerned. Nirviidoor read about spells that he would have never if he was still training in Alinor, they seemed useless. But now that he was traveling and had plenty of time to kill, he felt it time to read up on some of the less used schools and spells of magic. He didn't fall asleep for what seemed like hours, until the sailors themselves came down to the cramped deck. They were loud and there voices disturbed the two as they tried to absorb the knowledge of Magicka. An hour after the sailors came down Nirviidoor was out like a light.

The next morning brought the cold that had plagued them for most of the trip. Snow covered the deck slowly and the wind played hell for the sailors as they tried to contain the sails and pull out of the port and unto the sea. Around 8p.m. that day Erandur came down to their room. They still hadn't left except to eat when the sailors called them up.

"We can't leave today," Erandur said.

"Why?"

"The winds the snow, if we attempted to leave the ports today, the ship would almost certainly be destroyed. Will try again tomorrow," he said leaving the room, but not before he dropped two trays of food, on their beds.

"We'll have to make good time than," Nirviidoor told Baland "If we don't than I will be late for my meeting with the Emperor."

"I've been thinking," Baland said "could I accompany you to Cyrodiil?"

"Sure," Nirviidoor said "I have no problem with it; I think we would both be much safer that way."

Once again the sailors came down and the Argonian and High Elf slept.

When they woke the next morning it was to the rattle of sails and the splash of water. They were on the sea, Nirviidoor wasn't sure how long they had been in the sea, but he wasn't feeling too good when he awoke. Baland looked very excited as he looked out the window and in to the sea.

"Isn't the sea great?" he asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Sure," Nirviidoor said grumpily holding back bile.

"Don't be like that Nirviidoor, just embrace the sea, I'm sure you'll find it much less painful that way."

Nirviidoor countered the effects of the sea by once again immersing himself in his books. He read about the great mages of times passed, the wars and battles that the Altmer people weathered in order to be where they were now. He read about the effects of spells on minds, charm spells, and spells that destroyed the body and souls. He did more reading on this trip than he had done his whole life. Nirviidoor grew bored of his spell books, and finally broke out the leather bound book on the Empires history. On the front were the words printed IMPERIALS GREAT DOINGS ARE NOTHING MORE THAN FAILURE. The book was hundreds upon hundreds of pages all about the Imperials Empire. Their past, their present, inside the book was all the information compiled by the council on past emperors, present emperors, the landscape and more. Nirviidoor opened to the first page and on it was the list of Emperors and the pages on which they were featured. There was an asterisk beside a few names; the first asterisk was beside the name Talos Septim. Nirviidoor skipped to the Emperor Talos Septim, he was a general of the Imperials army and made great usage of the thing called the voice. The council wrote that the voice was a magic believed to be able to destroy city walls, by just the bellowing of a man or group of men. It had been destroyed when Talos was almost assassinated, recent attempts have been made to return the voice to the land but the order of the Voice is frail and destroyed. When the Emperor before Talos was killed he became Emperor of the Imperials and from then on his descendants have been Emperors in turn until the most recent death of his last descendant Martin Septim. From there a High Elf Chancellor became the Emperor until his recent death by the hands of a Breton Battlemage who wasn't named. The Cyrodiilic Emperor at this time is the head of the council who advised the Emperor, his name is Hawthorn Jones. Hawthorn was the head council member and instead of taking the title of Emperor he became the High Chancellor giving the council the chance to appoint an Emperor. The council believes that the landscape of Cyrodiil is failing as bandits, raiders and criminals have overtaken the land. Nirviidoor closed the book after reading about the failings of the Imperial Empire.

He looked to Baland who was already asleep, he had read the book much longer than he intended to. Nirviidoor curled up on his bed to the lapping of water on the sides of the ship and the knowledge that the Imperial Empire wasn't as productive as once believed.


End file.
